Sundown
by sweeterreality
Summary: HUDDY, rated M for some language.
1. Chapter 1

I really enjoyed writing this little fic, hopefully people will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I didn't intend to set it to a song and it isn't _based _around a song but I was inspired to write this when listening to 'Sundown' by Gordon Lightfoot (lyrics in unquoted italics) which always makes me think of a couple who are doing something a little forbidden and the guy is a bit broken – hence reminding me of House/Cuddy. This is set in Season six but ignoring the Lucas Arc. Oh and you don't have to, but if you listen to 'Sundown' whilst reading this you'll certainly feel the atmosphere which inspired this. Hope you like :).

_I can see her lying back in her satin dress in a room where you do what you don't confess._

House gazed through the glass of Cuddy's office. It was 11:30pm during the night of the annual charity ball at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and Cuddy was about to head home, leaving Wilson in charge of the rest of the evening which would inevitably consist of drunken doctors humiliating themselves on the dance floor whilst nurses and admin revelled in their ungraceful demeanour.

_"What is she thinking leaving Mr 'I-discard-my-pants-when-I'm-inebriated' in charge of an alcohol fuelled evening at her Hospital?!" House mock-shouted across the table at Wilson._

_"I'm laying off the vodkas tonight, things should be...fine." he whispered sheepishly, emphasising the 'fine'._

Cuddy had her fair share of these type of events during her time as hospital administrator and many more as a student at med school. With her responsibility of hosting the main event dealt with (whilst most of the guests were relatively sober) she decided to avoid the boozy havoc and get home to Rachel who was currently with a babysitter, most likely gargling and snoozing. The kid, she hoped, not the babysitter.

Cuddy was in no rush, Rachel would be asleep by now, but it felt good to have someone to go home to.

She hadn't noticed House who was still admiring her form from the other side of the glass. Her dress flowed over her body; pinching in at her waist and lifting her in all the right places, making looking beautiful seem so effortless. Red. His favourite colour on her.

'_Maybe she's wearing a thong to match?'._ He let his mind wonder...her skin looked as silky as her attire, shimmery even.

_'She must use that body butter stuff...'_ he mused whilst mentally massaging it into her legs.

The legs. From top to bottom they looked luscious and the killer heels screamed hotness. They were on display this evening...along with the funbags.

He was so lost in his fantasies that he didn't even realise that she was storming towards the doors until she had flung them open.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" she asked in a worried but hushed tone, as if she expected a mysterious new patient whom House had decided needed their head to be sawn open within the next 10 minutes.

"You're not staying for the 'Hokey Cokey' with Gyno team? Even Foreman's getting up for a dance." He raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't partaken in the Hokey Cokey since high school and I don't intend to start again now as Dean of Medicine" she shook her head.

"And **no** in response to the double entendre." She shot him a glance, walking back into her office.

_She's been looking like a Queen in a sailor's dream and she don't always say what she really means._

"S'too bad. I thought the funbags were out for a party tonight."

She felt a twinge of affection when she realised that he had been appreciating her assets this evening. Turning on her heel to face him she could barely utter a syllable when he promptly closed the distance between them, gazing deeper into her eyes. He stared, almost trying to hypnotise her. It was just himself and Cuddy, the place was practically deserted whilst everyone got drunk at the ball. If he couldn't win her over and have his way with her tonight of all nights then what hope was there? He almost panicked at the thought of it, but he kept his cool, moving slowly with intent to kiss her neck.

_'If she backs away I'm fucked', he smiled inwardly: 'If she doesn't I'm also going to be..'_

His thought was cut short when she spoke his name.

"House", she sounded uncertain.

_'Damn.' _He moaned inwardly. Not the category of 'fucked' that he was hoping for tonight.

_Sometimes I think it's a sin when I feel like I'm winning when I'm losing again._

He looked at her again, questioningly.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked incredulously.

"No, I'm sober." He 'matter of factly' stated.

"Now be quiet and let me seduce you or else I shall be drinking heavily pretty soon." His sentence was fairly muffled as he leaned down to her collar bone and sucked on her skin. Somehow the pleasure that washed over him whilst he was lost in her made the ache in his leg completely fade.

She let out a gasp and swatted him away; staring at him, lost for words. He stared back looking filled with desire, his lips red and moist, and his eyes glinting.

Her restraint fell away.

_Sometimes I think it's a shame when I get feeling better when I'm feeling no pain._

Neither moved a muscle. She couldn't initiate this, she told herself. He couldn't humiliate himself, he thought.

But desire got the better of him first.

"Third time lucky", he whispered limping forward to cup her breast in his hand and tease at her bottom lip.

"House my reputation is at stake here", she breathed, glancing towards the glass walls.

"Mmm, mine too", he mumbled mischievously.

He drew away in a flash and immediately she missed his warm breath and his broad body pressed against hers. Slamming the door closed and closing the blinds, he spun around and looked at her.

"Reputation intact, Cuddy. Composure....." he took in her appearance, "...not so much."

_I can picture every move that a man could make; getting lost in her loving is your first mistake._

Thanks for reading! I realise it's been a long time since my last fic (College and such gets in the way, damn!) but I do plan on completing the last fic and the next chapter is already in progress. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one ;).


End file.
